


Perfect

by cold_in_my_professions



Series: AOT one shots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub!Eren, Top Eren Yeager, dom!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_in_my_professions/pseuds/cold_in_my_professions
Summary: Levi kicks him a few more times before stepping back again. Immediately Eren's member twitches as he whines, "Levi! Please!""What do you want, whore?""Hit me! Kick me!" Eren yells, "Please! Hurt me!"
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: AOT one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122479
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ani_meme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ani_meme/gifts).



> I know that your birthday was a few days ago and you’ve already read this but happy birthday again bean (@Ani_meme) hope u enjoy this. 
> 
> This is just ereri porn based on the first scene when they properly interact (the court scene in season 1) and yeah. happy birthday charlie

Levi steps back and admires his handiwork: Eren is on his knees, legs spread open, hands behind his back. The younger boy is held in position by a metal pole running between the silver handcuffs attached to his wrists. His pink, veiny dick is standing erect between his muscular legs.

The dark-haired man feels his own cock stiffen at the sight but he keeps his face in the same bored expression as usual. He saunters towards his boyfriend, his hips swaying ever so slightly and kisses him gingerly on the lips. "Colour, baby?" He asks.

"Green," Eren breathes.

The older man takes a few steps back. He raises his bare foot and kicks the taller boy in the face. The latter moans loudly at the pain erupting from his cheek.

Levi kicks him a few more times before stepping back again. Immediately Eren's member twitches as he whines, "Levi! Please!"

"What do you want, whore?"

"Hit me! Kick me!" Eren yells, "Please! Hurt me!"

"Levi laughs quietly, "Of course a fucking slut like you wants to be punished. I always find that with this kind of teaching, people learn quickly, yet you." He surges forward and grabs the younger boy's chin. Their faces only a few centimetres apart as Levi speaks, "You are such a whore, you never fucking learn."

"Please, Sir, punish me! I've been so bad! You need to teach me a lesson, " Eren screams, his voice echoing around the high walls and bucking his hips up and straining against his metal handcuffs.

Levi kicks him back into position. "Stop moving. Stay still," Levi grunts, punctuating his sentence with violent kicks towards his lover.

Eren looks up and Levi can see his cheeks are flushed red and salty tears are falling down his tanned cheeks. At the sight, Levi asks, "Colour check?" Seriously.

"Green," Eren chokes.

As soon as his partner has clarified his consent, the older man gets back into the scene. He kicks Eren again. "Have you learnt your lesson yet?" The younger only moans in response. "Use your words, stop being bad or I'll have to punish you again."

Eren groans loudly, "Please. Do it again."

The smaller man slaps his partner across his face. "I'm going to use you," he grunts, "Do not disobey me."

"Yes sir." Eren swallows thickly as the raven-haired man walks closer to him. He watches as Levi's slim body walks slowly towards him. His hips sway sexily before he drops onto the taller boy's lap. His teal eyes drop to Levi's dick. It's head is pink and one drop of precum dribbles down his length.

When Levi sinks slowly onto Eren's own pulsing member, the taller of the two sighs loudly.

The dark-haired man pauses, halfway onto Eren. He sinks his teeth into the younger's neck. "Words," he commands.

"Y-Yes Sir," Eren chokes as his lover continues to sink onto his exposed dick. When he finally sinks all the way on it feels perfect. Eren feels trapped by Levi's warm hole. With his arms trapped behind his back he can't do anything, he can't move, he couldn't escape even if he wanted to. All he can do is let Levi use him in any way the older man wants.

Levi places his hands onto his lover's firm shoulders gently, then grips tight into the muscle enough to leave red marks the next morning. He uses his firm grip to ease himself up on his boyfriend's dick then quickly slide back down. The action makes Eren yell in pleasure, "Yes Sir!"

Bouncing on the younger boy's dick, Levi soon speeds up his pace and Eren is a writing, moaning mess beneath him. The friction of Levi's tight walls rubbing frantically against the delicate skin of the taller's dick makes his face flush even further and his teal eyes open wider. The brunette bangs his head against the pole keeping him up as he feels a knot tighten in the depths of his gut. "May I cum please, Sir?" Eren stutters.

Levi is silent, Eren suspects because he doesn't want to let on how this is as good for him as it is for his partner. "Sir," the younger man repeats as his toes begin to tingle and his legs go numb from the pleasure coursing through his veins. "Please, Sir, I'm so close."

"No," Levi finally commands and the way his voice echoes loudly through the large room sends shivers down the other's spine and makes his toes curl. He whines and Levi just continues bouncing on his dick, quicker this time as the raven-haired man approaches his own climax.

Feeling Eren beneath him, unable to move and completely submissive to his wishes, as well as the feeling of the head of the younger's member hitting his prostate on every stroke makes his breathing quicken and his hand drop to his own length.

He begins stroking the pale, sensitive skin of his foreskin, teasing the slit with his thumb before running a finger from his balls up to the hole. He pumps his delicate hand along with the pace of his bounces on Eren's dick and soon is coming undone onto his partner and his own chest.

The younger boy watches raptly as his boyfriend jacks himself off expertly, before he erupts on the pair, leaking thick, sticky cum onto their chests. He feels the way the other's asshole tightens impossibly around his dick, making the knot in his stomach turn in on itself. "Please," he grunts.

From his place panting onto Eren's shoulder Levi mumbles, yes.

On cue, Eren thrusts his hips up and empties his load into the older boy's red, clenching hole. The dark-haired man loves the way he feels the warm liquid fill him and if he hadn't come seconds before, he would have done so from that feeling alone.

After a period that could have been hours or minutes, both men come down from their high climaxes and Levi gets up on his shaking legs. He unties Eren slowly before easing his boyfriend up. The younger boy is still tired physically from his rapturous orgasm as well as mentally from being in such a submissive mindset.

The older boy leads him through their house, into their spacious bathroom. He eases Eren onto the toilet seat and runs warm water into their large corner tub.

Eren glances around their nice bathroom. The walls are a pale cream on two walls and on the other two, is a dark - almost black - tile with light grout between the slabs. He's sat on the toilet, which is placed next to the sink. The tap leans over the white bowl, which is protruding from the dark counter top. Soon, he feels delicate hands easing him up off the seat and into warm, bubbling water. The warmth of the body behind him follows into the water.

Eren relaxes against the pale porcelain tub, with Levi at his side. "Was that okay, baby?" Asks the older man gently.

"It was perfect."

Levi leans up and kisses his forehead, easing Eren's head below his own to envelop the smaller boy in his arms. He loves the way his boyfriend's hair feels as he nuzzles his nose into it. The delicate hairs tickle his small nose and he can smell Eren through the perfume of his shampoo, the light saltiness from his sweat, the faint floral scent that is synonymous with the younger boy.

Levi slowly moves away from his boyfriend, lowering his tired body to lean against the smooth wall of the bath. "Can I wash your hair, sweetheart?" He asks quietly, his voice coming from deep in his chest. In response, Eren nods his head yes.

It takes a bit of manoeuvring but soon Levi is sitting behind his lover, Eren sitting between his slim legs. The tall man feels hands on his bruised shoulders, however not tight and harsh like before. These hands are delicate and tenderly pushing him into the water to wet his brown hair. Seconds later, he feels the same hands tugging him out of the warm water and then thin fingers cording through his dark hair. Levi gently massages the soap into his boyfriend's straight hair, taking time to push his small fingertips into his partner's scalp, rubbing in small circles to make Eren feel as good as possible. He allows himself a small smile when Eren audibly groans in pleasure. "That feels nice," Eren whispers.

Levi allows a small grin to pass over his stoic features before leaning his head down onto Eren's muscular shoulder. He places tender kisses along the skin of Eren's neck. He murmurs into the tanned skin, "I love you." Eren relaxes even more against the man behind him and hums something similar in response too tired to actually do anything.

Soon, when both men are fully washed and the bath is drained, Eren falls against Levi in their bed. "I love you too," he whispers before allowing sleep to finally take over him, with Levi's solid heartbeat reverberating through his skull.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall like that. Kudos and comments appreciated xx


End file.
